


Transporter Malfunction

by feloniousjunk



Series: Smutty Star Trek drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Public Nudity, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: Crewman Simmons suffers an embarrassing transporter malfunction. A drabble of exactly 200 words.





	Transporter Malfunction

Crewman Simmons took one last look at the desolate landscape. It had been a wholly uneventful scouting mission. No sign of plant or animal life, no spectacular alien vistas to marvel at – nothing but rocks as far as the eye could see. With a resigned shrug, she flipped open her communicator and requested to be beamed back aboard the Enterprise.  
Yellow stars danced in her vision, the rocky horizon melted away, and in an instant she found herself in the transporter room. But something was wrong. The room felt curiously cold, and Mr. Scott seemed to be blushing.

“I'm awful sorry lassie,” said Scotty, suppressing a smirk. “I thought I'd fixed the fault but...” His voice tailed off, and Simmons noticed he was struggling to maintain eye contact with her. She glanced down and discovered the source of his distraction. _She_ had beamed up, but her uniform hadn't. Now she was standing before him completely naked. She raced to cover herself with her hands, crossing her legs slightly, squirming.  
“Well don't just stand there, do something!” she pleaded.  
“Captain to the transporter room,” he said into his communicator, eyeing Simmons up and down. “You're, erm, gonna want tae see this...”


End file.
